Freshmen
by bluemantwo
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki arrives at Konoha university for his first term, and finds he is living with a friendly, yet fiery housemate. I can't do summaries, please read though!
1. Chapter 1

**Freshman**

**Ok so here goes my first fic – some ages first: Naruto: 18, Sasuke: 20, Kiba: 18, all other characters: about 18.**

Naruto walked got off the bus in Konoha with his blue suitcase and bright orange backpack. He was immediately struck by how rural the town looked; in fact it was more of a village. The main road through the town was tarmac, but bumpy and badly maintained. It had one bus-stop on it (the one Naruto got off at), and a few shops – mostly convenience stores and bars.

He engaged the suitcase's handle, so that he could pull it by its wheels, and set off down the road, following directions from random people. The people in Konoha seemed friendly enough. They were mostly dressed in conservative clothes, with the odd person walking down the street with a bottle of beer in their hand, or a cigarette hanging out of their mouth. This was a laid back kind of town, Naruto thought to himself, taking out a rolling paper and some tobacco, as well as a filter, and quickly rolling up a cigarette.

He walked along the tarmac, toking lightly on his roll-up, making his way towards the house that he'd signed the contract to live in. By the time he got there, the roads had turned from tarmac to gravel, and his cigarette had been smoked down to the filter. He flicked it out, chucked a mint in his mouth to get rid of the smell, and knocked tentatively on the door.

"Hello… Are you the other tenant?" A man with dark brown hair, and two curious tattoos, one on each cheek inquired.

"Umm, yeh, Naruto… Naruto Uzumaki," He smiled sheepishly, and offered his hand to shake.

"Yo man! I'm Kiba! Nice to finally meet you… come on it!" He replied, grabbing the hand and shaking it firmly.

Naruto walked in after the man, and looked around. The house wasn't big, but Naruto understood he was only sharing it with one other person – and he figured that other person was Kiba. After a short tour, he saw that the house had a small kitchen/living area, with an old CRT TV and a torn sofa, one bathroom, with a bath/shower combo, and one…. ONE BEDROOM!

He was relieved to see that there were two beds, adequately spaced in the room. Naruto threw his suitcase and backpack onto the bed, stretching his back in relief after doing so. "So umm… I hate to ask, but what's the smoking situation in the house?" Naruto asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Well the landlord is fine with it… and I don't smoke but I don't have a problem with it," Kiba chirped, smiling softly.

"Ahhh, that's such a relief," Naruto sighed, taking out his papers and tobacco.

"Hey, what's that?" Kiba asked curiously.

"Oh… I'm from England," Naruto explained "A lot of us roll our own cigarettes over there, it's a lot cheaper" He dexterously rolled one and stuck it in his mouth.

"Hey, can I just ask one thing? You mind not smoking in our room?" Kiba asked.

"Oh, yeh sure sorry," Naruto grinned, walking in to the living area and slumping on the sofa. Lighting his cigarette, he took a long drag. _I think I'm gonna like living here._

"But you know, a handsome guy like you shouldn't be smoking," Kiba said with a laugh, "I'm gonna have to get you off that habit if we end up being friends."

**OK so please rate and review and tell me what you all think. There may be yaoi later on if y'all want it, just let me know what you think and whether I should continue… THANKS! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the review **** made me feel good that someone had actually read it!**

"So, how long you been in America?" Kiba asked, looking over at Naruto.

"2 days," he replied, "Got off the plane yesterday and was on the bus all night. I got a scholarship here at Konoha for Japanese, so it turned out cheaper than studying in my own country."

"Oh wow! That's pretty cool man." Kiba said genuinely "So how do you like it here so far?"

"Yeh it's pretty cool! The people seem friendly enough… and I LOVE the accent" He laughed, dragging on his cigarette with a chuckle.

"I love yours too…" Kiba said blushing slightly. _God I hope this guy's gay!_

Naruto blushed a little too, smiling cheekily at Kiba. "So you fancy getting some beers in or something? Since we don't have university until the day after tomorrow…"

"Sure! There's a convenience store just down the road." They got up and walked down the road, hands in their pockets. Naruto was wearing a baggy orange sleeveless hoodie, with a tight blue shirt underneath it, and a pair of baggy green three quarter lengths. Kiba wore a tight grey shirt and baggy blue jeans. Naruto couldn't help but take the odd glance at Kiba's muscular arms once in a while.

They arrived at the shop and bought a crate of about 20 beers, before heading back and slumping back onto the sofa and turning the TV on. Kiba got two beers out of the crate and handed one to Naruto. "Cheers," they clinked the bottles together and both took a big gulp.

"So Kiba, what are you here to study?" Naruto asked, slinging his arm over the back of the sofa.

"Vetenary science… I kinda wanna be a vet," Kiba replied. Kiba usually got laughed at for doing such a 'gay' subject.

"Woah that's awesome! I love animals!" Naruto grinned, taking another sip. "You must be pretty clever to do that as well."

"Well…" Kiba blushed "I just like animals I guess." Kiba slung his arm over the sofa as well, and accidently touched Naruto's hand in the process. Naruto didn't move his arm though.

"Hey Kiba, I'm gonna go unpack, see you in a second?"

"Nah, I'll come give you a hand if you like," said Kiba. Naruto thankfully agreed. Once everything was out into the wardrobe, and Naruto had made his bed, he slumped down on it and opened another beer. Kiba sat down on his and did the same, picking up his laptop and checking through his emails. "So what you thinking of doin' tonight?" He asked, looking up and down Naruto's body as the other stared at the ceiling. _God I'd love to take that shirt off of him!_

"I dunno, thought we could just drink here, unless you got a better idea." Naruto replied, taking off his hoodie to get more comfortable.

"No that sounds good… hey I met this guy the other day, you mind if I invite him round?" Kiba asked.

"Sure, as long as he's nice," Naruto replied chuckling.

After about 5 beers each, the two of them were quite tipsy, and had been talking excitedly about one another and the university. They heard a knock at the door and Kiba jumped up and opened it "Sasuke! Thanks for coming dude, sorry about the mess," There were empty cans dotted around the room.

"Don't worry about it dude, who's this?" Sasuke looked over at Naruto and blinked.

"I'm N-Naruto, pleased to meet you," Did_ he just wink at me? Oh my god if he does that again I'm gonna get hard!_ Naruto budged up so he was sitting on the end of the sofa, so Sasuke could come and sit next to him. The three of them drank all the beer in the house after an hour or so, leaving Kiba and Naruto pretty drunk. Since Sasuke showed up later he wasn't that drunk.

"Right, I'm off to bed," Kiba said, getting up and heading to the bedroom.

"See you later dude," Naruto and Sasuke both shouted after him. After a couple of minutes, Naruto felt the alcohol hit him. "Wow Sasuke, I'm pretty drunk…" Naruto said.

Sasuke smiled at him seductively, putting a hand on his leg and scooting closer. "Me too… hey Naruto, you got a girlfriend back in England?" He asked, "Well no… I'm kinda… well I'm sorta…" He was cut off by Sasuke gently kissing him on the lips, and before he knew it he was kissing back. Sasuke leant over him and pinned him to the couch, kissing him deeply and feeling up his chest.

**OMG its heating up! But what about Kiba?! And will this encounter go any further? Tell me your thoughts please :D and also any constructive criticism would be much appreciated, I don't really know what I'm doing in terms of writing yet ****.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG was gonna study but felt like writing more fic!**

Naruto was enjoying the kissing. If he was being honest, this was the first time he'd been kissed like this. Sasuke sure was hot, and the way he worked his mouth was making him feel kind of horny. Sasuke's tongue worked its way into Naruto's mouth, licking at his teeth before running itself over Naruto's gums and tongue. Naruto moaned softly, as Sasuke's hands moved their way down his body to his tummy, and tickled it. Naruto chuckled, causing his body to buckle into Sasuke's.

Kiba had not fallen asleep yet, and was being kept awake by the lip-smacking and moaning. He groaned and put his pillow over his ears. _Damn good looking sweet talking Sasuke, taking his sweet ass away from me._

Sasuke's hands continued to move over Naruto's upper body, lifting his shirt off and touching his muscled chest. At this point Naruto started to feel a little uncomfortable. "W-Woah Sasuke, calm down…" Sasuke listened to this and got off him.

"Hey Naruto… I brought a bottle of vodka. I was gonna drink it tomorrow, but how's about we drink it tonight." Sasuke said.

"I… I dunno Sasuke, I kinda…"

"Come on freshman, just drink it, you'll feel better," Sasuke took a big swig before handing the bottle to Naruto.

"N-no… I don't think I really should…" Sasuke put the bottle to Naruto's lips and tipped it back, making Naruto drink a good ten or eleven gulps.

"There, feel better?" he asked, with a sly smile on his face.

"Y-yeh I guess Sasuku…" Naruto slurred, lying back on the sofa. And closing his eyes as Sasuke climbed on top of him and started to kiss him again, forcing his Naruto's trousers off. "Sask… Sasuke No! Stop it!"

"Shut up freshman, keep your voice down…" Sasuke said with a scowl.

"N-no! STOP!" Kiba heard this, and leapt out of bed. Running into the living room in his pajamas.

"Naruto? What the heck? What are you doing?" Sasuke looked over at Kiba and scowled, getting up and putting his privates away, storming out the door.

"Naruto… are you okay? What the heck just happened?" Kiba said, looking at his new housemate.

"I dunno, I'm just… drunk… I guess…" Naruto said, before passing out on the sofa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Happy new year's everyone! Hope you all had a good one and everything :D.**

Kiba awoke in his bed with a sheen of sweat over his face and a massive headache. He panicked for a second, not quite realizing where he was, before realizing and getting out of bed. He staggered into the kitchen/living area to find Naruto, who was sitting shaking with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"Oh umm, hey Naruto! You feel okay?" Kiba asked sensitively, not knowing how much of the previous night the blonde remembered.

"Uh… Yeh just a little… a lot hung over…" Naruto smiled weakly "I can't remember a thing about last night… I wasn't an idiot was I?" Kiba decided he would not tell the other about what had transpired with Sasuke. He didn't want the blonde's first night being marred by… well – something like that. "No no no you were fine, you just passed out of the sofa," Kiba replied "I could hear you snoring from our room though!"

Kiba sat down on the sofa next to Naruto. "You want a smoke?" Naruto asked casually.

"Nah, I'm far too shaky this morning…" Kiba replied "I told you I was gonna get you off that stuff though!"

"Ha! Good luck!" Naruto smiled genuinely "When did that black haired guy leave?" Naruto asked, "He was kinda hot…"

Kiba shuddered at the mention of the man, "Oh he left kinda early, yeh, he said he wouldn't be around again for a while so…"

Naruto looked disappointed, "So what you gonna do today?" He asked.

"I was gonna stay in to be honest, need to rest up before tomorrow after last night,"

"Sounds good."

A few weeks had passed and Naruto and Kiba had settled into a routine of university during the day, and chilling out in the evening watching TV. Kiba still hadn't told Naruto about what had happened with Sasuke, and figured he probably wouldn't need to. He had realised that Naruto was somewhat vulnerable, and so wasn't going to make a move on him himself for the time being (although this didn't stop him watching Naruto get changed in the morning rather slyly), and would let him get on with his studies.

"So Naruto, how is the learning going?" Kiba asked as they sat on the sofa.

"Yeh good, hard to concentrate without the old… ya know" Kiba had convinced Naruto to attempt to give up smoking. Naruto had gotten very irritable recently, but looked a lot healthier and the house smelt a lot better. Kia was honestly kind of honoured that Naruto was trying to stop since he asked him, it made him feel quite bubbly inside that the blonde cared that much about what he thought.

_Yep, everything is going pretty well._ Kiba thought to himself, looking at the cute blondey yammer on about his course. "Oh, by the way Kiba, I'm going out later," Naruto said, grinning.

"Ooooh, who's the lucky fella?" Kiba asked, grinning back.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out!" Naruto smirked, before heading to their room to put a nice shirt on.

Kiba spent the rest of the night on his own, reading some of Naruto's manga and watching TV. At about 1 am he heard a knock on the door, "Blondey's back…" he outwardly sighed, opening the door to a very happy looking blonde with… _Sasuke?_


	5. Chapter 5

Kiba tried to contain his anger, "Oh, hey guys," he ground through clenched teeth , "Sasuke, can I talk to you in private for a second?" He bore his eyes into Sasuke.

"Oh sure, Naru, you go in, me and Kiba will go outside for a minute," Sasuke replied, staring back.

"Okay!" Naruto chirped, apparently oblivious to the obvious tension, kissing Sasuke on the cheek and going inside.

The two stepped outside and closed the door. "Look, I don't know what the fuck kind of joke this is Sasuke, but you better get the fuck out of here before I call the cops," Kiba growled.

"Oh come on, what are they gonna do? Besides, it's your word against mine, and Naruto won't believe you if you tell him," Sasuke smirked.

"Bullshit! He's naïve, but he's not a fucking idiot!" Kiba growled getting angrier.

"Oh really, well why don't you tell him? And we'll see who he believes." Kiba stormed in to find Naruto watching TV, "Naruto! Don't you remember what this jerk did to you on the first night?" Kiba yelled, making Naruto flinch.

"What are you talking about Kiba? Sasuke's a really nice-"

"You were off your face Naruto!" Kiba interrupted him angrily, "He tried to… take advantage of you, you told him to stop and he didn't until I came in, then he ran off like a fucking rat."

"Oh please…" Sasuke interjected, "Naru, you know I wouldn't do that. Kiba's just jealous and he wants to ruin things between us. Please don't listen to this asshole, come stay with me, I'll make sure he doesn't try and fuck things up for you again." Sasuke said smoothly, leaving Kiba with his jaw hanging open.

Naruto looked over at Kiba's angry face, then Sasuke's kind, soft face, then back at Kiba's. Naruto's confusion turned into anger, and he got off the sofa and ran over to Sasuke. "Screw you Kiba, I thought you were my friend," Kiba couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"No… Naruto don't do this please… he's lying!" Kiba begged.

"Come on Naru, let's get out of this dump," Naruto turned around and marched straight out the door. Sasuke shot a horrid smirk to Kiba.

"Alright Sasuke… but if you hurt him again, I will rip your head off. That's a promise." Kiba growled.

"Oh don't worry, I'll take it _slowly_ this time around." Sasuke grinned and left.

**OMG what the heck?! What's gonna happen, I dunno? Surely it can't end like this? Well if y'all review and give me your suggestions, I'll write another chapter :D!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The fic has been changed to an M rating, due to non-graphic sex in this chapter, as well as disturbing themes.**

Naruto loved living with Sasuke. His house was spacious and clean, and he always cooked Naruto good food (better than the noodles they had eaten every day at Kiba's, anyway. Every day after uni they'd sit and cuddle on the sofa, occasionally making out. Naruto was still angry at Kiba, but had started to forget all about him, content with Sasuke.

Kiba, on the other hand, was not having a great time. Never mind the fact that he missed Naruto, he was worried about him. He was kept up at night thinking about what Sasuke was doing. The selfish part of him kind of wished Sasuke would go too far and Naruto would come running back, but as the days turned to weeks he doubted that would happen. He had a friend, Sakura, in one of Naruto's seminars, and asked her to look out for him, so atleast he would know if something did happen.

Naruto had left his tobacco in the house when he stormed out. Kiba had taught himself to roll, and in his depression had taken up the habit. He rarely even went to his classes these days, preferring getting drunk in front of the TV. Occasionally Sakura would come visit, and they'd go for a walk. "Kiba, is he still paying rent?" Sakura asked, looking concerned and touching his shoulder.

"No... we payed for 3 months when we got here though so I don't need to worry about it for another month," Kiba replied.

"Well, maybe you should find another housemate," She suggested.

"There's a lot of hot guys around," He laughed "and I'm sure they're not all getting on with their housemates."

Kiba chuckled "Yeh, maybe you're right… I wish he'd just come back though," he sighed, "I do miss him." Sakura gave him a big hug.

"He'll be okay,"

"I hope so."

A week later Kiba passed Naruto in the street. Kiba tried to smile at Naruto, but he just turned his nose up and kept walking. Kiba felt a kind of rage bubble up inside him, but instead of turning round and yelling at the man, he just turned a corner and burst into tears. _Fuck… am I in love with him?_

Kiba noticed the arrogance in Naruto's face, and it upset him. He used to be so humble and kind, now he looked like he thought himself so much higher than Kiba. Kiba wondered what made Naruto think he was so high and mighty, and when he got home he found out.

Kiba booted up his laptop and checked his emails. He had the usual spam and bullshit newsletters. But one thing caught his eye. An email from his course mate, Shino, was entitled 'Isn't this your housemate?'. Kiba started to panic. He opened the email and it had a link in it, to some porn site. "Fucking hell," Kiba said out loud, swallowing before clicking on it.

What he saw brought a tear to his eyes. The video was entitled "Me fucking stupid English guy". It wasn't the fact that Sasuke was fucking him that broke his heart, it was how Naruto screamed "I love you Sasuke," As it happened. Naruto really thought that Sasuke loved him. Kiba slammed the laptop cover shut. Tomorrow, he was dealing with this, whether Naruto wanted him to or not.

**OMG that bastard! Whats gonna happen next?! Tune in next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

Kiba stormed up Sasuke's street the next evening. He wanted to pick a time when they'd both be there so he could confront them together. He knocked loudly on the door, waiting for an answer. As soon as the door opened a crack, he barged his way in, knocking Sasuke back. "Hey you son of a bitch," Sasuke snarled "What are you doing here?"

"Where. The fuck. Is Naruto?" Kiba almost growled. Sasuke laughed.

"Ahhh! So you've seen my little video? He really takes it like a slut does he?"

"Where. The fuck. Is Naruto?" Kiba repeated.

"Oh he got hold of the video through word of mouth and ran off," Sasuke sighed, "Thought he'd never find out since I hid that camera pretty well… turns out a lot more guys on campus wanted to see his blonde ass-" Sasuke stumbled back, falling unconscious before he hit the ground, as Kiba's fist crashed into his face. He crouched next to him "If I see you again, I'll kill you." Kiba walked out of the house, leaving the door wide open.

After that, Kiba's head went into overdrive. _Where would I be if I were Naruto._ He began to think, scratching his head. He decided to grab his phone and call Sakura "Hello?... It's Kiba…. Have you seen Naruto?... not in your class today?... well if you see him, call me immediately." So Sakura had no idea as to where Naruto was either. He ran back to the house just to check, but no sign of him there either.

After a while Kiba started to panic. He was pacing up and down trying to work out where the blonde would be. Suddenly he snapped his fingers "The park!" Naruto always ended up in the park when Kiba and him had an argument. He'd sit on the swing below that little tree and sulk. Kiba set off towards the park, dripping in sweat by the time he got there. Naruto was not on his swing, but Kiba had a feeling he was nearby. He ran into the woods by the park for about 50 meters, before finding Naruto curled up a ball crying his eyes out.

"Naruto!" Kiba cried out, running over to him.

"K-Kiba?" Naruto whimpered in disbelief.

"Naruto I'm here, don't worry," He sat against a tree and pulled Naruto into an embrace, letting him cry on his shoulder.

"Kiba… I… I…"

"Shhh, don't worry, we can talk when you're ready" He rubbed Naruto's back gently.

"I… just can't believe you came looking for me, after everything I said to you,"

"We're housemates," Kiba chuckled "And you're my friend, I'll always be here for you," Naruto felt his heart wretch at that statement, pulling Kiba closer and digging his nails gently into his back.

"You're… a top guy Kiba," Naruto said, his sobbing subsiding slightly, "I tried to talk to my other friends, but they've all seen that stupid fucking video. No-one will talk to me…"

"Well then they can fuck off," Kiba said, pulling the hug away for a moment to look into Naruto's eyes "From now on, everything's gonna be ok, you understand?"

Naruto nodded weakly, staring at Kiba's soft lips. Kiba took this as a signal, _Well, its now or never._ Kiba was going to lean in and kiss Naruto, but was beaten to it. Naruto leant into Kiba, kissing him gently on the lips, before pulling off him again and smiling shyly "Thank you Kiba." Kiba then leant in again, kissing him for longer, trying to be as gentle as possible. He licked at Naruto's mouth, and it almost shot open, allowing Kiba to insert his tounge into the hot spicy mouth. He licked the other's tounge tentatively, earning a soft moan and a response. Kiba didn't let it go any further, much as his cock begged him to, and the two got up and walked hand in hand back to their house. The sun was setting over Konoha, so they were basked in an orange glow the whole way.

**I think the next chapter might be the last. But I think we all know whats gonna happen in it ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Right here's the last chapter, be warned graphic sex.**

Kiba and Naruto sat down together on the couch, hands still interlocked. Kiba leaned towards Naruto slowly, flicking his hair out of his face, before kissing him again softly, breathing in through his nose. Naruto responded quickly, resting his hand on Kiba's thigh as he got on his knees and pushed Kiba onto his back. He pulled away and smiled "Thanks Kiba, for everything. And I'm sorry…" Naruto said softly, blushing a little. Kiba smiled back and leant back in, kissing the man a little more aggressively, earning a moan from Naruto as he gently bit on his lower lip.

Naruto took Kiba's hands and gracefully placed them on his ass, grinning as Kiba massaged his cheeks before running then softly over his smooth back. Naruto shivered under the touch, pulling his shirt off to show Kiba his tanned torso. "Wait, Naru," Kiba said "You sure you're ready to… do this?" He asked.

"As long as it's with you Kiba," Naruto kissed him again.

"Cheesy…" Kiba laughed, taking off his own shirt, and pulling Naruto onto him so that their torsos were touching. Naruto ran his fingers over the man's chest, before leaning in to kiss down his neck. "Harder Na….aaah ahhh" Kiba moaned as Naruto sucked hard on his neck, leaving a bright mark. "That's more like it," Kiba smiled devilishly. Naruto continued down his body, moving slowly towards his underwear. Naruto's hand moved to Kiba's groin, tracing the outline of his erection through the jeans, laughing a little. "What you laughing at?" Kiba asked blushing.

"Nothin', just thinking how much bigger you are than…" Naruto sighed.

"Forget about that asshole," Kiba said, cupping Naruto's cheek and stroking it, "I'm gonna look after you, you got that?" He pecked him on the lips. "So, if we're gonna do this, wanna go to my – our room?"

The two men ran into the bedroom, and Naruto noticed that Kiba had pushed the two beds together to make a double. "Yeh I fancied a little extra space," Kiba laughed, pushing Naruto onto the bed, before kissing him and letting his hand wonder to Naruto's clothed erection, squeezing it and earning a loud moan from Naruto. Naruto quickly unzipped Kiba's jeans and pulled them off, leaving him in tight black boxers. "You're a lot sexier when you're all hot and bothered," Naruto teased, pulling the boxers off, allowing Kiba's dick to spring from them. Naruto took a moment to admire the rock hard length, dripping with precum, before engulfing the whole 7 inches into his mouth, until his nose nudged his pubes. Kiba almost yelped as the sudden moisture and warmth, throwing his head back and running his hair through Naruto's blond locks. Naruto began to bob up and down on the length. Naruto pulled off and licked at the end, circling Kiba's sensitive head with his tounge, looking at Kiba's convulsing body with a grin. "Oh fuck Naruto don't stop please," Kiba begged, and Naruto complied, adding a little suction and continuing to bob on it. "Naruto, I'm gonna cum," Kiba moaned, and Naruto pulled off to tease him. "You want me to swallow it?" He asked in a sultry tone that Kiba had never heard from him before "Or you wanna spurt it all over my face?" He grinned. "Ahhh, fuck it, the second one!" Kiba strained, blushing. Naruto grinned widely at this. Getting off the bed and making Kiba sit on the edge. He got on his knees and started to wank him off, looking into Kiba's eyes and opening his mouth to prepare for it. "Nya fuck," Kiba screamed, cum spurting out of his cock and all over Naruto's mouth and face.

Naruto smiled, licking cum off his lips as Kiba stared at the other. The sight of Naruto covered in his seed was enough to get him rock hard again almost instantly "Ready for round two Kiba?" Naruto said in that same sultry voice, causing Kiba's cock to twitch.  
"Fuck yeh, let's go to the shower," Kiba suggested. He ran the water and Naruto went in to wash his face clean, before turning round to kiss Kiba. Naruto's mouth still tasted of cum, and Kiba licked at it happily. Kiba's hand moved towards the blonde's own cock and started to stroke it as they kissed, and the water poured over them, acting as a kind of lubricant. "Hey… Naruto" Kiba moaned between kisses, "Go into the top drawer in our room, I have a present for you," Naruto grinned and hopped out the shower, going to the room and opening the drawer. In there was a small bottle of Lube. Kiba came into the room and jumped the man "So what do you say? Wanna do it?" He asked Naruto, water dripping from his hair and body.

"Fuck yes, don't hold back," Naruto said, as Kiba lay down on the bed, Naruto sitting on his Kiba's stomach. He poured a little lube onto his fingers, rubbing it between them, before gingerly inserting his index finger into Naruto. The blonde moaned in a little pain, before screaming in pleasure when Kiba poked his prostate "Wow, you're pretty sensitive down there aren't you?" Kiba grinned evilly, inserting another finger and stretching him, making sure to avoid the prostate to leave Naruto begging for it, "Ahh, Kiba you bastard stop ahhhh!" Kiba prodded him again, making him quiver "Stop fucking about Kiba!" Naruto demanded, raising himself off of his stomach and onto his cock, slowly lowering himself onto it. Kiba started making slow, gentle thrusts, each one receiving a louder moan from Naruto. Kiba could feel the tight walls clamp on his throbbing cock each time he hit that sweet spot, and Naruto was helping by moving up and down himself, hands clinging onto the sheets behind him. "Fuck yeah" Naruto screamed, his cock leaking precum. Kiba pushed the boy off him and roughly turned him around so that he was on all fours, before plunging his cock straight back in, reaching around and stroking Naruto's. "Kiba I'm gonna… ahhh" Cum spurted out of Naruto's cock all over the sheets, the resulting convulsion causing him to ejaculate his load into Naruto's tight ass.

Kiba pulled out, leaving a trail of cum. They collapsed on the bed, panting heavily. Kiba held Naruto's hand, "I think I…"

"I love you too," Naruto interrupted.

They fell asleep a few minutes later, spooning under the duvet.

**Well that ended up being the longest chapter… I wonder why.**

**Please write some reviews, and thanks so much to everyone who already has **


End file.
